Томоэ Годзэн
|voicea = Канэмото Хисако |illus = Shirabi |class = Archer |atk = 1,657/9,946 |hp = 1,728/10,804 |gatk = 12,043 |ghp = 13,100 |stars = 4 |cost = 12 |cc = QAABB |mlevel = 80 |id = 184 |attribute = Земля |qhits = 3 |ahits = 2 |bhits = 2 |ehits = 5 |deathrate = 31.5% |starabsorption = 153 |stargeneration = 7.9% |npchargeatk = 0.87% |npchargedef = 3% |growthc = S |gender = F |alignment = Истинный Нейтрал |traits = Демон, Земля или Небо, Женщина, Гуманоид, Слуга, Уязвима к Энума Элиш }} Активные навыки Первый Навык= |-| Второй Навык = |-| Третий Навык= Пассивные навыки Благородный Фантазм Ранг B= Снижает его шанс критической атаки на 20% на 3 хода. Поджигает его (1000 урона, 5 ходов). |overchargeeffect = Накладывает на него эффект "Распространение Пламени" на 5 ходов. (Повышает получаемый врагом урон от огня.) |leveleffect = Урон + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Урон от Огня + |c1 = 100% |c2 = 150% |c3 = 200% |c4 = 250% |c5 = 300% }} |-| Видео= - С Раскрытым Истинным Именем= }} Вознесение |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |6}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |7}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |8}} |43 = |6}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Улучшение навыков |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |7}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |8}} |72 = |2}} |81 = |6}} |82 = |12}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Характеристики Уровень связи (Bond) , Повышает эффективность Buster карт всех членов группы и Урон их NP на 10%, пока она на поле боя. }} Биография Факты *After clearing Chapter 6 of Shimosa Main Quest, her true name and NP will be revealed to the player. **Archer Inferno is her alias before clearing the quest. *She has the second highest ATK value out of all 4-star archers. Изображения Saint Graphs= Portrait_Servant_184_1.png|Стадия 1 Portrait_Servant_184_2.png|Стадия 2 Portrait_Servant_184_3.png|Стадия 3 Portrait_Servant_184_4.png|Стадия 4 tomoeaf.png|День Дурака |-| Иконки= S184.png|Стадия 1 TomoeGozenStage2Icon.png|Стадия 2 TomoeGozenStage3Icon.png|Стадия 3 TomoeGozenFinalIcon.png|Стадия 4 |-| Спрайты= TomoeGozenSprite1.png|Стадия 1 TomoeGozenSprite2.png|Стадия 2 TomoeGozenSprite3.png|Стадия 3 S184 card servant 1.png|Командная Карта (Стадия 1) S184 card servant 2.png|Командная Карта (Стадия 2) S184 card servant 3.png|Командная Карта (Стадия 3) Nplogo184.png|NP Tomoe_skill.png|Использование Навыка Tomoe_np.png|Использование NP tomoespear.png|Нагината tomoesword.png|Катана и Кайкен tomoebow.png|Лук и Стрелы |-| Эмоции= Tomoe_sheet1.png|Стадия 1 Tomoe_sheet2.png|Стадия 2 Tomoe_sheet3.png|Стадия 3 Tomoe_sheet_brainwashed.png|Арчер Инферно, История Главы Симоса |-| Эссенции= CE714.png|First Valentine Portrait CE 0747.png|Broiled Sweet Chestnut Chocolate (Valentine CE) CE819.png|Походное Одеяние Героического Духа: Томоэ Годзэн CE903.png|Только Красный |-| Другое= Tomoeart.jpg|Иллюстрация от Shirabi TomoeIllust.jpg|Иллюстрация от Shirabi TomoeGozenIllust03.jpg|Иллюстрация от Shirabi TomoeGozenIllust02.png|Иллюстрация от Shirabi TomoeGozenFesIllust.jpg|Томоэ в Походном Одеяние Героического Духа от Shirabi Don't bully Tomoe.jpg|Томоэ с Шутен, Райко и Кинтоки от Shirabi Tomoe with other -Setsubun After-.jpg|Томоэ с Фоу, Гудако, Ибараки и Шутен от Shirabi